The Daughter NoOne Knew
by thecolouryes
Summary: There is much about the past we don’t know. Those we lose make us protective of those we have. T for sexual themes and angst.


**The Daughter No-One Knew**

**A Harry Potter Hurt/Comfort/Angst Fanfic**

**Summary:  
**_**There is much about the past we don't know. Those we lose make us protective of those we have.**_

**Rated T for sexual references and angst.**

**Disclaimer: I claimed Lucia a while ago, but she lived then. JKR owns Cissy and the rest of everyone. Well, except for the unnamed acquaintance, I guess. Oh, and I can claim 'Andy' as a nickname for Andromeda.**

**A/N: A long, long time ago, I wrote a rather Sue-ish fanfic about Draco's two-year-older sister. Guess who I based her off of, mostly? If you guessed me, you're right. Recently, I've been reading the first Harry Potter book to my little brother, which has made me think about all the stuff I've written in the fandom. So, I felt I needed to justify Lucia – and justify Cissy's protectiveness.**

**Oh, and why do I call her only Cissy throughout the whole thing? I really have no idea, sorry. My only guess is the first style I tried to use to write it, which made me have Cissy in my head. And I didn't really feel that her whole name worked in the situations. **

**(645 words)**

She knew she had missed her last two periods, but didn't want to act on this knowledge. Her mother had told her time and time again not to wait until her third missed period; that was three months of unmonitored development, but here she was about to do just that.

Well, she had been about to go on like that, but she had decided to placate the nagging voice in the back of her head with a negative pregnancy test. The only glitch in this plan was that the test in actuality read positive.

With a sigh, she sat down to write a letter to her mother with the news and recalled, with a horrible jolt that brought her to tears, that her mother had been killed.

*

It took a second positive test – one of higher quality, which also told her a girl was growing in her uterus – to prove the situation to her. She had a fleeting desire to write to her sister Andy, as the woman she'd purposefully lost contact with already had a child, but the moment passed.

Instead, she wrote to Bella. Not looking for the advice one would expect of an older sister, but in an obligatory relaying of information way. Bella didn't understand the joy of children.

*

While waiting for her daughter's time to come, she struggled over a name. None of the family names worked for her. She saw her as a light against the backdrop of death and destruction that characterised these trying times, not as a continuation of things past.

One of her acquaintances, in an attempt to shut her up, suggested the femininisation of her husband's name. The name worked much better than the acquaintance had originally intended, and so it stuck.

*

Lucia Callidora Malfoy was born amidst a volley of tears, joy, and undoubtable death somewhere, the last courtesy of the Death Eaters.

* *

As Cissy watched her daughter grow, the world darkened around them. Lucia became the perfect distraction. She facilitated her mother's transformation from a teenager trying to prove she was just as good as her sister to a mother who, for the first time in her life, had someone else's future to worry about

Meanwhile, the line between ally and enemy was becoming skewed. There were rumours going around that her little cousin Regulus, who had only just come of age, was planning a quiet rebellion against the Dark Lord.

Despite the private misgivings that sprang up when she considered her daughter's future, she was raising Lucia to be a perfect little Death Eater.

*

At the close of Lucia's second summer, things started going wrong. Cissy received word from her aunt that her cousin, and soon after, her uncle, had died. That year, her father died, leaving her a twenty-four-year-old orphan.

Lucia, too, was not her normal self. What had been a happy, cheerful baby was turning into a quiet, lethargic toddler.

*

Five words of what the Healer told her stuck. No more, no less, because these were the only ones that mattered: 'incurable' and 'two months to live.'

There were a few things she could do, but the Healer had simply told her to make these last few weeks the happiest and best they could be.

*

A week before the Healer's sentence, the smile that Cissy had managed to coax to her daughter's face stopped showing. She stopped eating altogether, and none of her favourite toys could inspire her to play.

Cissy knew the Healer had been right.

*

Lucia outlived the Healer's sentence by six days, but she still died.

They buried her on the twentieth of November, by the grandparents she had never met.

Cissy made herself a vow to never let such a thing happen to her again.

* * *

But somewhere amidst the confusion and loss was the knowledge that she had missed her last two periods.


End file.
